


The Night Was Young

by Melodious1776



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, but this is a bit more indulgent than that lol, during and after reiji's performace of "never", fluff?, set during season 3 episode 9, the reader is basically haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious1776/pseuds/Melodious1776
Summary: I took in a shaky breath, finally noticing how close he had gotten to me during his serenade. He stepped back as he finished his song and I paused for a moment, unsure now how to go on after being pulled back down to reality by the look on Reiji's face. He was smiling but there was a sort of pain that I could sense behind it, giving him an uncharacteristic, almost solemn feel. I almost didn’t notice him placing his hat on my head, but when I did I pulled it down, gripping it tightly to my chest.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Night Was Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shambels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shambels/gifts).



When his gaze fell over me, I felt a shiver run down my spine; it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. I watched his every movement as the lyrics flowed from him like a gentle river. From the way his fingers brushed the rim of his hat to the calming tap of his shoes against the pavement, every bit of him captured my full attention. His almost purposefully distracting gestures, however, were not enough to keep me from listening to every word, every line of his song. The intense longing and raw emotion behind it all tugged at my heart; all thoughts were cleared from my mind the moment he had started, my mind flooded with nothing but my own longing and affection. The lights of the ferris wheel behind him illuminated his figure, casting a halo of light around him. I stood still, entirely at his mercy, when he locked eyes with mine as he delivered the final lines of his song, bringing his voice down to a spoken whisper. 

I took in a shaky breath, finally noticing how close he had gotten to me during his serenade. He stepped back as he finished his song and I paused for a moment, unsure now how to go on after being pulled back down to reality by the look on Reiji's face. He was smiling but there was a sort of pain that I could sense behind it, giving him an uncharacteristic, almost solemn feel. I almost didn’t notice him placing his hat on my head, but when I did I pulled it down, gripping it tightly to my chest. 

He began walking back toward me, his gaze locked with mine once again as he got closer. He opened his mouth to break to silence and I held my breath, unsure of what he was about to say.

“I…”

He reached forward and all but snatched his hat back swiftly from my hands, stepping past me and stopping abruptly, hat replaced on his head.

“...love you.”

I froze in place, unable to bring myself to turn around and face him. My words caught in my throat, my brain was jumbled, and my heart was beating as though I had just gone for a run. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to turn back to him, hold his face in my hands and reciprocate his verbal affections, peppering his cheeks with kisses. A million thoughts raced through my head in the few seconds of silence, but perhaps I waited a few seconds too long. I heard him let out an almost inaudible sigh, which finally snapped me out of my thoughts. I swiveled around to face him, only to be met with the sight of his face half covered by the rim of his hat, an obviously fake smile, and a wink.

“Just kidding.”

My eyes widened at that and I felt my throat constrict, causing me to force down a cough in reply. Despite my most valiant effort, I wasn’t able to entirely hide the sort of kicked puppy look that came across my face. Reiji’s expression soured ever so slightly at the sight as he stepped forward and tenderly but cautiously cupped one of my cheeks in his warm hand. Carefully he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss between my brows. Every point of contact became overly magnified at the thought of his initial confession; the warmth of his slightly chapped lips against the skin of my forehead, the way he fingers oh so softly ghosted down my arm after letting go of my cheek. 

He lingered for just a moment before turning to leave. Without thinking, I extended my arm, lightly gripping the loose fabric of his shirt. I felt what I could have sworn was a small jolt, but decided not to question it. He turned around quickly, cocking his head slightly to the side as if to ask if I was okay. I smiled back at him sweetly and leaned forward, gingerly pressing a reciprocal kiss on his cheek. I lingered for just a moment, savoring the warmth of his heat. As I pulled away, I delicately tucked some loose strands of hair behind his ear, lightly brushing my fingers along his jaw before finally stepping back. 

He said he was kidding, but his song said everything he meant. I was more than willing to wait for him to be able to truly say it, not hiding behind melodies and flowery language. For now, I was content in just being able to be here with him. I cheerfully grabbed his hand in mine and skipped forward, leading him further into the carnival we had been standing outside. After all, the night was young.


End file.
